


Poème et conte d’un cœur

by boulouzou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Poetic, Poetry, Romanticism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boulouzou/pseuds/boulouzou
Summary: Amitié, et histoire de cœur, et texte d'anniversaire et d'amitié romance
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	Poème et conte d’un cœur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostDetective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/gifts).



> Voici un cadeau d’anniversaire pour ma très chère amie et muse GhostDetective ; un petit coup de cœur et une sorte de poésie faisant sortir mes sentiments d’affection et d’amitié pour elle en espérant que cela lui plaira 😊 
> 
> Un cadeau d’anniversaire précoce et avancé pour ce jour du 18 Octobre 😊

Tu es ma meilleure amie, avant même que je me sois inscrite sur ce site.

Tu m'as encouragé en consciencieusement et par moment volontairement et ce malgré toi à écrire à développer l’imaginaire et l’imagination, on s’est rencontrée et on a développé une amitié depuis près de trois ans.

Il s’avère que tu es une romantique, une fleur bleue et délicate et implacable, indéniable et une vraie, tu aimes Shakespeare et je crois que Roméo et Juliette, est fait pour toi, et que cette pièce est sensible pour toi et tes oreilles et l’écriture.

Grace à nos nombreuses conversations, nos analyses et nos divers sujets, témoignages, et points de vue, critiques, on à développer chacune de notre côté notre personnalité et notre affection, force, courage et caractère ainsi que notre amitié, amour, purement platonique et amical l'une envers l'autre et également, de plus, notre style d'écriture et nos travaux communs, personnels, indépendamment et individuels.

Tu es ma muse et mon invention, inventivité tu fais en sorte que j’ai toujours quelque chose à écrire en tête, et mon inspiration ainsi que ma créativité et mon amie imaginaire, mais pas si imaginaire que cela, et véritablement et en toute bonne foi et réalité réelle, forte heureusement je ne t’ai jamais imaginée car tu es inimaginable et très réellement et qu’il ne peut y avoir que deux toi, tu es unique, tu es créative, et irremplaçable ;

En ces jours, c’est bientôt ton anniversaire, le jour et la commémoration de ta venue au monde, dans ce monde, tu vas avoir vingt-huit ans, tu vas bientôt rentrer dans une nouvelle aire et une autre décennie, et un temps nouveau pour toi, ce sera pour toi un temps ancien et un temps d’avenir, la vieillesse et en même temps la beauté la sagesse et un jeune âge, que cette année soit pleine et bonne pour toi, et un jour unique et bienheureux

Pour nous tous et dans mon cœur et celui des autres. 

Tu es dans mon cœur et à jamais et pour toujours, je t'aime comme une sœur, une amie et une personne de cœur et d'esprit pour moi et coup de cœur et personne proche et âme fraternelle et appartient à mon âme.

Tu es la plus belle personne qui n'ait jamais marché avec moi sur cette terre, tu brilles quand tu souris.

Tu es la plus belle femme à des kilomètres et à des continents de là,

Tu es belle, je suis sûre et je le suis, sûre, au naturel, sans maquillage, sans bijou, avec ou sans article de beauté exprès pour les femmes qui se tartinent le visage de soins et de produits chimiques et superficiels, tu es là, ma chère, au plus grand naturel, ton âme mise à nu, 

Tu écris des histoires et fait et donne de la brillance et l'humanité à des personnages et monstres et sauve les plus faibles personnages,

Tu n'as pas peur, de rien ni de personne, tu es courageuse, entêtée et téméraire tu n’as peur de rien ni de personne, tu es aussi sauvage soit-elle.

Tu es ma reine d'elfe, tu ressembles à un petit elfe ou lutin, et une fée.

Tu as de beaux cheveux blonds et soyeux, et doux, ton sourire timide, enfantin, et rêveur rêvant de monde et d'image,

Tu es la plus belle, ton anniversaire est beau,

Tu es l'image de Noël, du printemps et de l'été, 

Tu fais ressortir tout ce qui est beau, tu es l'image de l'épanouissement de la chaleur d'un début d'été, du soleil, de la mer et des fleurs s'épanouissent dans une verte prairie 

Bien à toi, toujours, toujours, toujours


End file.
